


Mon Beau Sapin

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: Picking the perfect Christmas tree out with the Danvers sisters and the Grants. Fluffiness ensues. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercatFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Supergirl is an American superhero fiction action-adventure drama television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that aired on CBS and now airs on sister network The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. No profit or infringement is intended with this fan fiction.  
> Prompt: Kara, Cat and Carter spending a day out in the snow or at a Christmas market and Carter and Kara being amazed by the beauty of it all. It’s a little off the prompt topic, but I hope you still like it.  
> Spoiler Alert: This story takes place up to and including Season 2, Episode 8.  
> AN: Written for the Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange, for Supercatfanatic aka xazera. Nous vous souhaitons de joyeuses fêtes de Noël et une excellente année 2017!

Kara Danvers still couldn’t believe it.

The invitation had been out of the blue, after no word from Cat Grant for weeks. It all started with a hesitant text not long after Thanksgiving, as if Kara’s prayers to Rao had been answered. She tried not to read too much into the congratulations on her recent article in the Tribune about Lena Luthor and L Corp. The jealous undertone was surely a figment of her imagination.

Then more texts followed, as if a dam had been broken, and before long it felt almost normal for Kara and Cat to be communicating so casually with each other. Cat’s wit was even more caustic and rapid fire in this context, and Kara actually was able to respond in a reasonably quick and smartass way back, more Supergirl and less Sunny Danvers.

And then the phone call happened.

Kara and her sister Alex were binge watching the new Gilmour Girls when her cell phone innocently buzzed. Grabbing for it as Alex hit pause and headed for the kitchen for a drink refill, Kara’s eyes widened as she realized who was calling.

“Oh, my god. It’s Ms. Grant!” Kara gasped. “Why is she calling me?”

“Probably because she misses you,” Alex smirked, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. “Answer it and find out, you dork.”

“H-hello?” Kara sat straighter and couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

Alex shook her head, wondering how she could have missed the massive crush her sister had over the last few years. Then again she had been oblivious about her own feelings for so long she couldn’t really throw stones. Alex hoped that since being open with her own realization about being gay, that Kara would be able to face her own. She glanced over and made her way back into the living room as the phone call seemed to be winding down.

“Okay, bye…Cat.” Kara’s grin grew more thoughtful as she ended the call and placed her phone down on the coffee table. Alex plopped down on the sofa beside her and handed her a bottle of water.

“So, what have you gotten us into now?” Alex took a sip of her own water, wondering what exactly was putting such a surprised and happy look on her sister’s face.

“Well, actually…” Kara bit her lower lip and prepared to bring out the big guns, the infamous puppy dog look and accompanying pout.

Alex sighed, already knowing she had lost the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

“HOW MUCH?” Cat Grant squawked, looking at the Christmas tree prices listed on the quaint hand painted sign at the entrance to the tree farm. “Did they grow the trees in imported reindeer droppings from the North Pole or something?” She glanced up into the rear view mirror as Carter giggled in the back seat of the SUV at her outburst. Beside him, Alex snorted and continued to fiddle with Carter’s tablet.

“Quit being such a tightwad, Cat. You’re a millionaire for Pete’s sake,” Alex said as she handed the fixed electronic device back to her wiggling young friend.

“That’s how one stays a millionaire…” Kara simply smiled at the grumbling Cat, placing a warm hand on her arm, soothing ruffled feathers with a gentle touch. Cat rolled her eyes, bit her tongue with some difficulty and found a parking spot along the packed laneway. 

Kara glanced around and sighed happily. She had been thrilled to be invited up to Cat’s winter cabin home for the weekend. Or the ‘Grant Compound’ as Alex had come to call it impressed with the personal security features of the property. The drive up to the mountain foothill retreat Friday after work had been uneventful, settling in a bit awkward at first but eventually a game of Catan smoothed everything out. And now Saturday morning found them at this little farm in the middle of nowhere, where apparently all the locals came to get their Christmas tree. 

“Alright, everybody out. CHOP, CHOP, people!” Cat said tugging on her hat and gloves, smiling as everyone tumbled out of the vehicle. It had snowed overnight, a light fluffy dusting making the field of trees look pristine and perfect. Row upon row of pine, spruce and fir trees stood before them, the perfect one waiting to be found for the cabin living room.

“Come on, Alex. The best ones are always at the back of the field!” Carter laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging the woman after her as she took off down the nearest row. Alex’s laughter floated back to them. Kara grinned, loving how Alex and the boy had taken to each other. 

“They are so cute together.” Kara said following Cat down a different row of trees. She liked this, doing everyday family things together. It was hard not to let her imagination wander and wonder what life could be like, if only…

Kara sighed and shook her head, not wanting to get her hopes up. Christmas was always an odd time for her. She had never heard of it until landing on Earth, and even then it seemed like an odd tradition. A fat creepy old man in a red suit breaking into homes, leaving toys behind. It seemed very stalker like and bizarre.

Over time though, Eliza and Jeremiah had explained the various religious and cultural aspects to the holiday. Peace on Earth, good will to all. A festival of light in a dark world. A time of rebirth after the longest night of the year. It made slightly more sense, but mostly Kara enjoyed the family time together. It always did make her miss her parents though. 

Kara suddenly felt small and very much alone in a world with different ways. A shiver ran down her spine, a swell of homesickness washing over her. It didn’t happen as often, however there were times that it would hit her. Mon-El’s recent arrival had stirred up feelings and the Black Mercy fantasy world had made it particularly poignant this year. Kara looked down, as her hand was suddenly clasped, Cat’s hand warm and comforting and drawing her back to the here and now.

“Hey, you okay?” Cat glanced at her, concerned at the distant look in Kara’s eyes. “This is supposed to be fun.” Cat squeezed her hand and smiled softly. Tears pricked at the back of Kara’s eyes, wanting desperately to share all her secrets with the older woman, but instead she simply nodded and squeezed her hand back.

“COME ON, SLOW POKES!!” Carter hollered from the tree line, before grinning wildly and disappearing down a row. Alex waved too, slightly concerned by the look on Kara’s face, but also taking in the handholding. Frowning slightly, she decided to duck down the same row Carter had disappeared down, keeping an eye on her rambunctious young charge and give the women some time alone together.

Something was definitely off with Kara.

“What’s wrong?” Cat said softly, trying to figure out what was suddenly upsetting the light haired beauty. Even Carter’s teasing hadn’t removed the sadness lingering in the air. Cat lifted her hand to wipe away the moisture gathering in Kara’s blue eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Kara muttered, trying to downplay it, touched by the older woman’s concern. She glanced away, afraid of what her eyes might be giving away. It was silly anyway, she knew that she could never go back to the way things had been. She needed to focus on her new family. She looked back up and met Cat’s worried eyes and smiled.

Cat cocked an eyebrow, making it clear she didn’t believe her, but was smart enough to know when to let a topic drop, for the moment anyway. She tugged on Kara’s hand, knowing that when the time was right she would tell her what was going on. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking…” Cat began as they wandered down the row of trees after her girls.

“A dangerous exercise at the best of times. Do I need to warn TMZ?” Kara teased, earning a warning glare from Cat and causing her to smile.

“As I was saying,” Cat continued, avoiding the other woman’s gaze. “I’ve been thinking about our discussion about diving into new adventures.”

“Oh, yes?” Kara bit her inner cheek and waited, a little afraid of what was to follow and yet desperate to know what was on Cat’s mind.

“I think we need to move things along.” Cat stared straight-ahead, very conscious of the silence stretching out between them.

“Along…how?” Kara finally responded, her voice low and shy, not wanting to read more into the situation. Her heart however was thundering, almost as fast as Cat’s was.

Cat finally glanced over at Kara, her eyes speaking volumes.

“You mean like this?” Kara lifted their entwined hands and cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, yes,” Cat squirmed slightly. This was not going as well as it had in her mind last night. 

“I see,” Kara finally said quietly, slowly nodding her head and ignoring the little flip-flop her stomach made at the thought. She tugged on Cat’s hand, pulling her back towards her. “What did you have in mind?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Well—“ Cat swallowed hard; she hadn’t really thought all that far ahead. Well, maybe she had some ideas about it, but wasn’t sure she was brave enough to go there yet.

“Mom! Kara!” Carter’s voice suddenly beckoned to their right, a row or two over from where they stood. “Come see!” 

Cat smiled weakly, almost grateful to pause their conversation so she could think, as they made their way through to where they stood, staring at what could only be described as the perfect tree.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Carter grinned. It truly was a gorgeous fir tree, nearly ten feet tall and full branches falling evenly around it. Carter turned to look up at his mom and Kara, hope shining bright in his eyes.

“It’s too big. We will never get that home, let alone into the cabin.” Alex said what they were all thinking. Carter looked over at Cat who nodded in agreement.

“Sorry, Carter. Alex’s right. It’s perfect, but just a touch too big for us.” Cat put her hand on Carter’s shoulder, shaking her head. It was a shame, it was such a lovely tree. Carter’s shoulders slumped and she nodded, not really happy about the decision.

“What about this one?” Kara asked, looking at smaller tree a little further down the row. She walked closer to it, glancing back at Carter.

“Oh, it’s like the Charlie Brown Christmas tree!” Carter said dashing up to Kara’s side. “I saw it just before we found the big one. It’s kinda scruffy and bends to the left...”

“I know, it reminds me of the one we had when I was a kid. Remember, Alex, my first Christmas with the family,” Kara’s eyes got that same faraway look, and Cat finally began to put the pieces together. She had been remembering something earlier too and was homesick. Cat stepped closer, placing her hand on the small of Kara’s back, the need to soothe and comfort the woman almost overwhelming.

“Then it’s perfect,” Cat said smiling, meeting Kara’s surprised blue eyes. “Okay, Carter, you and Alex go get the farm staff and we will get this tree for us this year.” 

Carter was gone in a flash to get them, followed by Alex, who threw them a long-suffering look before racing after the little man. Alone again, the women stood comfortably together, enjoying the peace and quiet, snowflakes gently falling around them.

“Thank you, we didn’t have to get this tree on my account,” Kara shivered slightly, glancing at Cat’s face as the wind suddenly picked up. She tugged her scarf a little higher up to block the draft.

“No, it’s fine. And it will be a cute tree for our living room.” Cat smiled. Kara clearly wasn’t used to the cold climate, as she watched her shift from foot to foot to warm up. She looked up just as a bit of snow shook loose from a nearby branch, tumbling down onto the younger woman’s head and shoulders. “Look out,” Cat laughed softly and moved to help sweep it from her shoulders.

“Aahh…it’s cold!” Kara sputtered, the white clumps slipping under her scarf, melting and dripping down the flushed skin of her throat. She shook her head to try to remove the rest from her hair. 

“I’ve got it, just hold still.” Cat chuckled, wiping the cold mess from the top of her head. She got most of it off, when she noticed a bit of snow on Kara’s nose. Leaning in closer, Cat gently brushed it off with her thumb, her eyes roaming over the delicate skin before their eyes finally met. Cat swallowed hard, lost in the moment. She noticed Kara seemed to hold her breath and leaned closer, ever so slightly. 

Kara had lost herself in the warmth of Cat’s body, wanting to melt closer, her heart thundering in her ears, but something in the distance caught her attention. She slowly pulled back and cocked her head.

“Do you hear that?” Kara frowned, trying to place the familiar sound.

“Hear wha---- AAAHHHH!!” Cat squawked, as a snowball whacked into her shoulder and broke up into a shower of cold bits. The giggling was unmistakable coming from behind another tree.

“Sneak attack!” Carter dashed past and grabbed Kara’s hand, yanking her along behind her. Alex jogged up to Cat, still laughing. Further behind, the two farm staff were coming along at a slower pace, tree saw in hand.

“You two looked like you might be over heating,” Alex chuckled under her breath, ducking as a snowball launched by Carter just missed her. Cat just shook her head and glanced over at the two men, pointing at the tree that needed to be cut down. Business out of the way, Cat grabbed Alex’s arm and tugged her over to better tree cover.

“You realize, of course, that this means war?” Cat said, scooping up more snow and packing it into a ball. She smiled as Kara tried to copy what Carter was doing, a cute little furrow to her brow as she concentrated and quickly figured out how to pack a decent snowball. 

The battle was brief and no clear winner declared, but the squeals of happiness were priceless. Before too long the tree was down and already on its way to the wrapping area. Cat paused to speak to one of the men about payment and delivery as Carter gripped Kara’s hand and tugged her towards the SUV. 

It had been a perfect outing. Cat made her way over, watching as Kara and Alex plopped into the snow, followed by a more hesitant Carter, all of them waving their arms and legs back and forth to pack down the snow around them. Alex and Carter scrambled up, shaking the snow from their limbs and checking out their snow angels. Cat reached out, and took Kara’s hand, pulling her to her feet, into the warmth of her body.

“Thanks,” Kara glanced up, cheeks flushed, suddenly shy again.

“My pleasure,” Cat smiled softly, letting the moment sink in. A shiver went down her spine, not sure if it was from the cold or from the sudden heat pulsing through her veins. Cat stepped back and dropped her gloved hand down to tangle her fingers with Kara’s, smiling as they moved hand in hand back towards their vehicle together.

“So, who is ready for some hot chocolate?”


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen and snow was once again dropping gently to the ground outside the cabin. Inside, the fireplace was ablaze, softly crackling and spitting away. Cat was the first one down, each one deciding to change after supper into something much more comfortable and Christmassy to decorate the tree. Pouring a glass of wine, Cat paused as she heard a strange sound outside. 

Glancing out the small window over the kitchen sink, she saw a blue and red figure slowly descending with a very familiar looking fir tree. Grabbing her coat and slipping into her boots without tying them up, Cat stepped outside into the freezing night air.

“What have we here, Supergirl?” Cat asked as the girl landed, easily carrying Carter’s ‘perfect’ Christmas tree from the tree farm closer.

“Special delivery for the Grant family.” Supergirl smiled and met Cat’s shining eyes.

“What about the one we already have?” Cat asked, glancing toward the tree they were going to bring in shortly to start decorating. 

“I know of a family nearby that could use a tree, some presents, maybe a little extra help this time of year…” Supergirl let the sentence trail off. Cat nodded accepting the suggestion, knowing that both trees would have a good home.

“Do you think you can get that into the cabin?” Cat frowned, knowing the door was a bit narrow at the best of times. 

Kara smiled and before Cat could blink twice, the tree was inside and being placed into the tree stand beside the fireplace. The top of the tree just about touched the ten-foot high ceiling, but it fit. Kara snapped the twine holding the branches close together and let the fir boughs shake loose.

Cat simply stared from the door way, taking in the sight of Supergirl standing in her living room, balanced on either side by the tree and the crackling fireplace. This could be her life, if she dared take it. 

The moment broke, and Supergirl was once again stepping outside, Cat following her out into the cold once more. Cat didn’t exactly recall how she got there, she was just suddenly close to the young hero before her. Their gazes met, eyes big and bright, suddenly connected.

“Merry Christmas, Cat.” Supergirl stood stock still, afraid to stay, more afraid to leave. She just wanted time to stop. She leaned closer, soaking up Cat’s warmth, wanting more but not sure how to get there.

“Merry Christmas, Supergirl.” Cat murmured, glancing up, knowing it was now or never. Her hand found it’s way into the long blond tresses, threading through the soft strands, before moving to cup her cheek. The pad of her thumb found the full bottom lip, rubbing across it gently, reverently. She closed the distance between them, lips meeting. Tentative at first, hesitant almost, and then melting together at long last.

Needing to breathe, they separated but stayed close. Supergirl nuzzled along the baby fine hair at Cat’s temple as the older woman slowly rubbed her biceps. Cat was trying to warm her up, not sure if the cold even affected her. Cat really just wanted to touch the woman, keep her safe in her arms. Reluctantly she stepped back and looked up at the beauty, a naughty gleam twinkling in her eyes. 

“Now hurry up and deliver that tree, and then change into something more comfortable, Kara. We still have decorating to do.”

Kara’s mouth opened and then closed again. If this was going to happen, if she really wanted to pursue this, then she needed to let Cat in. She smiled and nodded. It was time to jump into the deep end.

“Always so bossy…”

“You have no idea.” Cat waggled her eyebrows and smiled, before heading back inside the cabin, looking forward to the adventure ahead. The New Year was looking up.

Supergirl grinned as she heard Carter’s squeal of delight inside and tucked the small tree under her arm. She had a delivery to make before she could get back to spending time with her family. 

Supergirl sprang to the sky, like an airborne missile  
And away she flew, like the down of a thistle.   
But they heard her exclaim as she flew out of sight,  
“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”


End file.
